I thought I knew
by Kitsune Arashi
Summary: Misao knows Aoshi dosn't feel the same way about her, so she tries to forget about it, but who will fill the hole in her heart? R/R


Title: I thought I knew

Rating: PG

Author: Kitsune Arashi

Genre: Romance

Summary: Misao loves Aoshi, but knows she has no chance with him. But may she have feelings for...? 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.

Note: Hi! Thanks for clicking here! For any reason you wanna flame me, go ahead. I laugh. But please review! I love reviews! I hope you enjoy, and sorry its so short! This is a short fic about Misao giving up on Aoshi and replacing her feelings for... Not telling! You have to review! I'm keeping this short... so... thanks again! Enjoy!

                                    I thought I knew...

            I thought I knew, my feelings for you. But you just ignored them, I thought it was obvious. To obvious. Everyone else knew why didn't you? Not one word to me. Since the day you left, all I thought about was you. Only you. No one else, but you. I loved you, and tried so hard for you to notice me, but what did you do? Turn your back on me, like I was 7. Everyone else thought this was an obsession, a little girl crush. But it wasn't. I tried forgetting about you, tried so hard. But the thoughts of you just bounced back to me, and made me love you more. Now I give up. But it doesn't mean I don't have feelings for you, I still do. I have to move on, live my life. But why does it hurt so much?

Pain, sadness, that's all I felt. My heart slowly cracking. I sat in my room, forcing the tears back. It was too hard, it hurt, I just left them fall. All my life people told me I was a strong girl, surprised that I would never cry. But look at me now, I'm falling apart. But I will return to my normal self, hopefully. Quietly sobbing to myself, hiding my tears behind the palm of my hands. I heard a small knock at the door; I didn't bother to answer it. I was hoping they just thought I wasn't in here. Hearing the door slide open, I knew they had to see if I was in there. Damn it, I didn't want anyone to see me like this. But I couldn't help wonder who it was, but I didn't want to lift my face from my palms.

"Misao-chan?"

I heard a voice say. It was sweet, soft, and innocent. I directly knew who it was. Soujiro. We had let him stay at the Aoiya after the whole Shishio fight, since he had no where else to stay. 

"Misao-chan, you really have to eat, you have been stuck in your room all day," Hearing footsteps, walking closer to me and kneeling. He touched my hands, forcing me to remove them from my face. He held them, this was the first time I had seen him frown. His face was always happy, like there were no troubles in his life. Suddenly my tears stopped, one look at him made them stop. "Misao, I know how you feel, and I wish I could make them stop," He said. "But I don't know how," He removed his hands from mine, the sad look on his face. I never had anyone worry about me this much. I wiped my cheeks, they were still a bit wet from the tears.

"Gomen, Soujiro..." I said, having no idea why I was saying that. I sniffed a bit, forcing a little smile from my face. He didn't belive me. Leaning over to me and giving me a tight hug. I gasped.

"Misao-chan... Don't force yourself..."

"But--" I choked a bit. I doubted this choke was from the tightness his hug was. 

"Go ahead, cry, I'll stay with you..." His hug relaxed a bit.

 I closed my eyes, the tears wouldn't come out. He made them stop. I hugged him back. "You did make my tears stop..." I said. "Liar... You do know how..." I didn't have to look at him to know there was a surprised look on his face. 

He parted our hug and stood up. "I am glad that you are feeling better..." His smile returning to his face and standing up. He bowed a bit. "But I must be going..." A bit of red appeared on his face and turned away walking over to the door.

"WAIT!" I stood up. "Don't go!" A smirk danced across my face. I was saving this for Aoshi-sama... Walking over to him, I swung my arms around his neck, pressing my lips hard against his. Forming the first kiss I have ever had in my life. When I thought the kiss should of parted he continued it, giving me a warmer hug then the first one. His warm kisses made my feelings of Aoshi disappear, and replaced that hole in my heart.

Now I know... That you are the one I love....


End file.
